The present invention relates to a missile steering device including a plurality of radially oriented steering nozzles disposed about the missile circumference, with each nozzle being connected via a branching conduit with a gas generator which, in order to generate a steering pulse, produces a high pressure gas stream whose direction is changed within the branching conduit by a fluidic wall jet element in the branching conduit and selectively actuated by an actuator.
A missile with such a steering device is disclosed in German Patent No. 2,846,372. This missile is, for example, a projectile and is provided with a supersonic diffuser so that such a projectile has a comparatively large caliber diameter of more than 150 mm. Therefore, for example, a group of radially oriented steering or control nozzles are arranged in the circumferential direction of a sector of the projectile shell for correction and guidance of its flight. This permits utilization of the supersonic wave which results from the transverse forces of the shock wave and flows around the projectile. In order to obtain a guidance pulse, it is necessary to briefly introduce into the steering nozzles the high pressure gases generated by a compressed gas source. To guide the high pressure gases into the steering nozzles, a fluidic element operating according to the Coanda effect is disposed within a branch conduit.
Electrodes are provided in oppositely disposed wall recesses within the branch conduit in order to change the flow direction. However, these electrodes require a large amount of energy for the necessary strong electrical discharge. Moreover, the making available of such large amounts of electrical energy requires a considerable amount of space which, particularly in missiles of a caliber less than 100 mm, is not available.
It is also known to produce the flow direction change by supplying a gas or a liquid. For example, known electromechanically operating switching valves are employed for this purpose. However, such switching valves are also not suitable to guide a fast flying missile, for example, a rocket, controllable submunition, or the final phase of a projectile, because of the large amount of space they require and their too slow operation. Another drawback is the possibly insufficient firing resistance of such movable actuators.